Toad's Encounter
by Superdude216
Summary: When Toad is struck by Rosalina's Observatory, both their lives will change forever - and their feelings for each other. [Updates weekly, Toad X Rosalina, unfinished]
1. Chapter 1 (Toad)

**Author's note:**

 **This is my first fanfiction!**

 **Based in a world where all Toads' mushrooms are actually hats, as seen in an old episode of the Mario Bros TV show**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OBJECTS, SETTINGS OR LORE**

...

Toad awoke. It had been a long day beforehand and Toad fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

But, instead of getting up, Toad decided to lay in bed and think about life. After all, it was a Sunday, so no need to wake up at dawn just to find a shiny star with the gang.

First, Toad began to think about his pillow. After using it for around nine years he felt it was time to change it, and he had good reason to! It was as hard as rock. He imagined the best pillow in his mind. From that, his thoughts went wild…

When is the next Brigade expedition? When is my birthday? Can I even afford a new pillow? These were questions racing through Toad's mind. He could definitely afford a new pillow, but what about a birthday present for his twin Toadette? Sure it was a while away, but no harm in wondering.

Toad slowly arose from his bed, neatening the two blond strands of wispy hair he had acquired over his life. Neither he or Toadette had ever had a haircut, for the hair under their hats was always so little. This was due to a genetic condition passed down by their parents. Many toads had locks of hair under their oversized hats, but not Toad or Toadette. Not that that mattered, of course. Toad had always been rather proud of it. His sister, however, not so much.

As the little being toddled over to his bathroom, stripping his clothes, he questioned how fun his life actually was and if he had any hobbies. Sure, he treasure tracked, but that was kind of his job. He did swim, but that was only for fitness. He did help out at the castle, but that was because he had no hobbies of his own. No hobbies. No hobbies at all. The thoughts smashed his mind open to thoughts about hobbies.

Whilst washing his miniscule body (and humming his favourite song), Toad pondered on his life extensively. He had friends. He had a career. He had a home of his own. He didn't have a hobby. That was it.

Toad always enjoyed power stars… why not real stars? When his grandfather died Toad acquired his old telescope. Why not put it to use? Stargazing sounded enjoyable. Toad exited the shower and began drying. He then put on his white nappy sort of thing, some brown socks and brown shoes. Why did he wear socks? No one could see them anyway. Distracting himself from that thought he put on his blue jacket and his iconic red mushroom hat.

...

That night, Toad set up his grandfather's telescope. It was pretty dusty but he cleaned most of it off before leaving for Moo Moo Meadows. During the winter the cows go inside, leaving a big, green area. There was little light pollution so Toad could see the stars brilliantly.

The air was crisp and the sky pitch black. Brilliant specs of white were visible without a telescope, but Toad was enthusiastic about his new stargazing hobby. The more he fumbled with the lenses the less joyous he was about getting it to work.

Eventually Toad tired and slumped down on some lush grass. Thankfully it wasn't mud or cow manure. Gazing up into the sky he saw many stars and the glowing moon, which reminded him of the time he found himself in Luigi's mansion - which turned out to be a spooky ghost house trap intended to capture Mario. Shuddering from the thought, Toad looked elsewhere in the night sky and saw a star moving through the sky. Or was it a comet? Or was it his mind playing tricks on him? After all he was a bit tired.

Toad yawned and stretched his arms out, embracing the cold air. He thought he saw the comet move in the direction it was moving, but it got bigger. Like it was coming closer.

"I sh-should have brou-ought a c-c-c-coat," Toad muttered to himself. Witnessing the star enlarge itself at alarming speed.

...

There was no doubt it was getting closer. Toad intensified his gaze. And it definitely was heading for him, or at least around him.

...

Five seconds later, Toad began to worry. More accurately, Toad began to scream.

"Oh my golden power star," Toad yelled, "WHAT THE QUESTION BLOCK IS THAT?!"

Fearing for his life, Toad began to shake like crazy. The comet shone so bright it forced him to cover his eyes.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Toad bellowed.

Then it hit, Toad and his grandfather's telescope got blasted away, there was a loud crashing sound, and then silence.


	2. Chapter 2 (Rosalina)

Rosalina paced up and down the length of the observatory, her pale blue high heels floating gently above the floor due to her wand. She wore her blue dress intact, her yellow amulet shining in the spaceship's light. Her earrings wobbled softly and her hair looked as gorgeous as ever. Her face retained a thinking expression, her eyes glowing as her brain worked. She hadn't walked - or, rather, floated - far before being joined by Lubba, the obese purple luma.

Ever since Mario ditched his space adventure, Starship Mario felt… Mario-less. So, Lubba asked if he and his lumas could join the observatory, and give his power stars in return. Rosalina replied affirmative in great haste, mainly due to her lack of power stars.

Only now was Rosalina starting to regret her decision. Lubba, although kind hearted and positive, required so many star bits (due to his enormous size) that it was proving rather difficult to provide for all her lumas, Lubba and his lumas, especially because they could only be in one galaxy at a time.

Due to the fact that nearby galaxies have all been strip mined of their power stars, the price for only one power star is now about 300 coins! (One power star can't take you very far.) This was worrying Rosalina for a while, and it had started to bug Lubba, too, just then.

"I hate to bother you, Rosalina," spoke Lubba, "but where are we going? I'm pretty sure the Flying Comet is back that way."

Lubba pointed in the opposite direction the observatory was going. The Flying Comet was Lubba's favourite place. Sure, it may be a pub, but it served grilled star bits (Lubba's favourite, but no other luma understood his obsession with it).

"I know where we are going," replied a calm Rosalina, "walk and talk, and all will be revealed."

"Alright," said Lubba.

"You see now, Lubba, this observatory only has about three power stars left, and," Rosalina added, raising her voice, "if it has ever occured to you, we may need some more!" Oops. Rosalina didn't mean to shout, accidentally steering all attention to herself.

To cover up the situation, she smiled and told everyone that they were heading to the Mushroom Kingdom to "pick up some power stars".

"Well, Rosalina, I'm hungry," Lubba demanded, "so there better be some sugared star bits in the pantry!" Lubba flew to the kitchen, and Rosalina made an "ugh" sound. She knew she would come across an empty pantry, not just out of sugared star bits, but everything else.

…

Two power stars later, everyone could see Earth. Lumas tested their friends on how many kingdoms they knew the name of, currencies and languages. All Rosalina could think about was the lack of power stars and hoped they would have enough to make it to the Mushroom Kingdom. They had to get there.

Lubba, finished his eating spree, came out to greet Rosalina. "We're out of sugared star bits. And everything else in the pantry."

This was no surprise to Rosalina, who remained calm, "I'll get more when I can. But right now, I'm concentrating on getting to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Suspenseful minutes passed, and it dawned on everyone that they may not make it. In one piece, that was. It would be hard to land anyway, due to the fact that the Mushroom Kingdom was experiencing night. But not enough fuel would be deadly.

…

"Everyone, into a room! No one outside, it's to dangerous!" Rosalina called across the observatory. "Spread the message! Not you, Lubba, you get right here now!"

Lubba, about to enter the kitchen, stopped and turned. "Ugh!" He shouted, not being careful enough about the volume of his voice, letting everyone on the observatory know.

A pearl coloured, crying luma approached Rosalina. "Mama, will we be okay?" The little one sounded worried (indeed he should be).

"You go into the bedroom, my dear," Rosalina comforted the living star, "the mattress is soft. You'll be safe there."

No sooner had the sobbing star left than Lubba appeared.

"Lubba, I need you to steer the ship. I'll keep watch." dictated Rosalina.

"Fine. Whatever." Lubba grumpily spoke. He knew very well he was getting on Rosalina's nerves.

…

"Then left," Rosalina shouted to Lubba, who was hardly paying attention, "just a smidge. No, no! Right a bit - there we have it. Brace for entering the atmosphere."

The giant spaceship entered the Earth's atmosphere, although in the dark. However, Rosalina's Galaxy GPS V56.8 had over 1000 galaxies registered and excellent maps. It wouldn't be hard to land. They would land in Moo Moo Meadows, a large and empty (in the winter) space. However, Lubba wasn't following Rosalina's instructions carefully.

"Alright, activate the landing thrusters, Lubba." Rosalina asked. Lubba, instead, pressed on the incorrect thrusters which sent them hurtling downwards at an alarming speed.

"No! The other ones!" Rosalina screamed at Lubba, but he didn't listen in time.

"I can't! It doesn't work!" Lubba screamed back.

Rosalina dashed over to the wheel. She glanced at the power star gauge. It precisely pointed to "empty".

"Oh, you idiot!" Rosalina yelled, fearing for not only her, but everyone else, including Lubba. "You wasted all our fuel on pushing us downwards! We can't decelerate in time!"

"Oh - I mean - Oops." Lubba apologised briefly.

Looking off the side of the observatory, seeing the dark ground getting illuminated by the observatory's lights and rushing up towards them, Rosalina said two words: "Oops indeed…"

Then they hit, Rosalina and Lubba got thrown to the ground, there was a loud crashing sound, and the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Ears ringing, Toad opened his eyes. He felt a tremendous pain in his left hip, and came to the correct conclusion getting up (or trying to) would be a bad idea. He felt no hat on his head. His clothes felt burnt and one of his hairs was singed; it must be from the explosion. It was still the middle of the night, sky as black as oil. Toad hadn't been unconscious for long.

Toad heard distant murmurs from where the crash site was. He tried to focus on them but the pain was so intense it was just too hard. Toad felt paralysed in fear and in pain. He had no idea what was on that comet _thing_ \- friend or foe? And he knew if he moved he would probably wish he never did due to the pain that would come with it.

It had been a good few minutes by now and Toad's pain wasn't so great any more. Yes, it still hurt like mad but it had been going on for a while so he became used to it. He heard voices coming from the comet. Wait a second - voices coming from a _comet_. Yeah right. Toad had just survived an explosion, his mind _had_ to be messing with him.

Yet, they were voices the mini mushroom man recognised. Though he hadn't heard them in years. So long, or so it seemed, that he'd forgotten about them until now. Toad focused his ears on the sounds…

"Why did I even trust you? Everytime I do something goes wrong!" A voice shouted.

"That a good point, Rosalina, why did you tr-" The voice got cut off as the other one came back.

"Argh! I thought I could, ok? I thought I could the last thirty-four times!" Rosalina screeched. "But all you do is let me down! Every single time! I've had it with you!"

Toad felt almost as if the more he listened the clearer the speech became. Then he realised that the voices were getting louder and that they were there, they weren't in his head. One of the speakers had said the name _Rosalina_. That name sounded very, very familiar to Toad.

"Erm, sorry to interrupt, but…" a voice from before said.

"What is it now, Lubba?" Rosalina questioned, infuriated, "Sorry, did we run out of sugared star bits? Oh no! We passed the supermarket snack aisle! Oops, we missed your favour-"

"Look, Rosalina, I get it, I messed up big time," Lubba owned up, "and I'm sorry. You can rebuke me all you want later, but there's a Toad and a broken telescope lying on the floor."

Toad could have sworn he heard a "Oh, oh, my! You tend the lumas, I'll help." However, he was busy thinking. _Broken telescope?_ Oh no. It was Toad's grandfather's telescope. He began to worry about it being broken as Lubba said. But then he heard some footsteps. Tilting his head upwards ever so slightly, he saw a damaged spaceship (no comet) and a tall figure in a light blue dress heading his way.

"H-help me please." Toad begged. He reached his arm out but retracted it shortly because it hurt so much. At last he saw the figure up close. She was beautiful in Toad's eyes. He looked at this woman like she was the love of his life. Rosalina was too concerned about this person lying on the floor to take a proper look at him. She was wearing a light blue dress. It looked a bit scruffy and torn, but that was excusable because she had just survived a spaceship crash. Her face looked soft and her features exquisite. Her blond hair looked amazing even though it had been in a high-speed incident.

She reached out her arms to help Toad up, and spoke. "I am so, so, sorry."

As Toad was helped up, he winced in pain. Staring at the telescope scattered on the floor in pieces, he couldn't help but frown. "My hat, please," he asked.

It was only when Rosalina glanced and picked up Toad's white with red spotted hat that she recognised him.

"C-Captain Toad? Of th-the Toad Brig-Brigade?" She stuttered, remembering of the years past.

For a second Toad didn't remember his own name. Then he replied, "Yes, that's me. Oh, and by the way, just call me Toad." Even though Captain was his proper title (appointed by Princess Peach) Toad had always preferred his birth name, Toad.

Then it clicked in Toad's mind. _Rosalina_ , as the 'Lubba' character had said. _Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosalina, Rosa_ \- "Rosalina?!" Toad sounded awfully shocked. Indeed he was. "I haven't seen you in… years."

"And nor have I," Rosalina then asked, "How is the brigade?"

Then, Toad spontaneously collapsed. Well, not completely spontaneous (Toad was aching all over), but it was still pretty random. "I think I need an ambulance."

 **Author's note: Thanks for the follow/fav! It really helps motivate me. Sorry I didn't write yesterday! Hopefully there will be more in two days...**


	4. Chapter 4

"It is really, really late," said a worried Toad, "and I have work in the morning…"

"I am very sorry, I should have taken better care of where our landing… um, crashing zone was," Rosalina pleaded.

"I'm-I'm not angry at you, it's just-" Toad was pretty annoyed at Rosalina for crashing her spaceship and injuring the poor toad. He stopped to think about what to say when Rosalina butted in.

"No, I mean it. It was my fault. I never should have let Lubba take the wheel and drive us to our doom," Rosalina then asked, "but Toad, are you angry with me?"

"Uhm, yes - I mean uh, no, I think," Toad didn't know what to say. Was he angry at her? If she hadn't crashed they wouldn't have seen each other. But, on the other hand, life was fine before. However, Toad felt something inside him when he was near Rosalina that he never felt anywhere else. Quick to end the awkward conversation, Toad moaned, "Look, it's been a long day - night even. I need to get to bed."

That was true. After the ambulance had come it was discovered Toad had severely bruised himself around the waist and fractured his left foot. Toad, joined by Rosalina, spent three hours at A&E and it was now about two forty-three in the morning. Limping with crutches back to the crash site to retrieve his grandfather's broken telescope, Toad felt like he could drop at any moment: it was like he was carrying a massive weight on his back. Rosalina broke the silence as They saw the observatory.

"I hope my lumas are ok," Rosalina thought out loud, "and how will I get food for them?"

"Oh, don't worry!" Toad laughed, and then stopped suddenly because it hurt in his left hip. "We trade in golden coins, like everywhere else."

"Oh, phew -" Rosalina stopped and gaped at the sight of the broken telescope. The couple had reached Moo Moo Meadows and the crash site. Toad was about to say something and then burst into tears, but Rosalina got there first.

"I'll keep it and repair it," she promised, "I'll return it when I've finished."

"Umm…" Toad drifted off. "Okay, then, please do - I mean thank you!"

"No problem," Rosalina smiled, "anyway I broke it so I'm responsible for its repair."

Toad then stopped walking because he realised he was walking in the wrong direction. "Hey, um, I gotta go now, so," Toad spoke up, "um…"

They both said goodbye in turns, and then walked their separate directions.

…

 **Author's note: Sorry this one was short; I have been busy recently!**


	5. Chapter 5 (Toad)

As soon as Toad hobbled over to his middle-sized home, he turned off the alarm and went upstairs. But, of course, when one is on crutches, especially for the first time, it takes quite some time to get anywhere. Even more so if 'anywhere' involves a path which includes stairs. It would not be to anyone, toad, human, yoshi or other, that the humble staircase, however many steps, to whatever incline, would become a new enemy to Toad. At least while he had a fractured foot.

After what seemed to be an almost endless climb, Toad reached the landing. Feeling his small stomach rumble, he realised how very hungry he was. However, the poor mushroom person was too tired to go back down the stairs, and so settled for bed.

He did not have anytime to think about the day he had just had, for even though he was still in his day clothes, tiredness overcame him as soon as Toad touched the pillow, and he was asleep. His curtains were still open, his hat on his head and one of his crutches remained in his left hand.

…

The brilliant Sun was looming over the horizon. From a deep sleep, Toad woke up. Slowly, he tilted his head and glanced at the digital clock beside him on a small, round, wooden table. It read 07:33. Toad groaned. He still felt tired, and knew after the late night he just experienced he should be sleeping until at least ten. Toad blamed himself for not closing the curtains.

Shortly after, he thanked himself for forgetting to close the curtains because he was due at the castle in about one hour, and only the sunlight woke him up.

Toad stood up. Next, he felt a giant pain in his left foot. Almost falling to the floor, he grabbed hold of his bed and swiftly turned around. Accidentally knocking one of his short (but not for him) crutches Toad quickly caught it and used it to aid him the stand. Toad got dressed very slowly, and after he put his hat on he took the other crutch in proceeded to limp over to the landing and saw a new challenge: getting downstairs.

Around three painstakingly tiring (and long) minutes later Toad reached the bottom of the stairs. After doing so, he remembered why he had an awful cast and crutches. _Rosalina is the cause of all this_ , Toad thought to himself, _but then, I could surely forgive her, right? She is just so… so… Uh, I need breakfast._

One small snack Toad named 'breakfast' later, Toad walked out his front door after setting his alarm. It was a short walk to the bus stop. A few minutes passed and then the 064 bus arrived at the stick jutting from the pavement.

The 064 bus was the only one Toad was required to take. It went around the suburbs where Toad lived, a path leading to Princess Peach's castle and beyond, to places like Mushroom City and going as far as Cheep Cheep Beach. It was such a long line there were so many buses operating on it at one time. As Toad entered the bus he scanned his Royal Bus Pass on the scanner. The Royal Bus Pass is given out to people who have contributed to the Princess or the Mushroom Kingdom greatly. Toad had one because he served the Princess by finding power stars and helping with duties around the castle. Mario and Luigi also had one because they have saved the mushroom monarch many times. The pass offered a 50% fare discount. If you didn't have royal affiliation it was full fare for you on your card, but under 18s got a 25% fare discount.

"...Thanks." Toad mumbled at the obese driver as he surveyed the bus for a seat. There were many available. Toad managed to get to a chair and slumped down, pulling his hat over his face so he could rest.

Many thoughts circled Toad's mind. Last night was at the top of these thoughts. _I never took Rosalina's phone number… if she has a phone, that is. I'm sure I could find her back at Moo Moo Meadows, her ship was broken so she can't have been anywhere. I wonder how that big Lubba guy is doing._

"Mushroom Castle," the robotic voice of the bus stop announcement.

Toad called loudly, so the driver could hear, "Wait a bit, please, I've got crutches!"

"Yeah, okay, _*kkkrunch, nom nom*_ mate!" Called back the driver, apparently snacking on some potato crisps.

…

"Toad, what happened to you?" Questioned Princess Peach. She wasn't in her normal attire. Instead, the Princess wore some gym-like clothes but her crown remained planted on top of her head. Toad had wondered why she never took it off to play sports. Then he wondered how he had picked up on this detail (it made him seem like a stalker). In the mushroom servant's eyes, Peach looked attractive, but Toad no _longer_ loved - or tried to love - her. Thinking about this brought him back to the day he was going to ask Peach out: Toad was standing there, behind a wall, watching, waiting. Seeing Mario walk up to her first and then _asking her out_. Exactly what Toad was going to do. Seeing Peach accept the invitation was heart-wrenching for the poor toad. From that day on, Mario and Peach were an item, and Toad remained out of the picture. But that was years ago. Toad never hated Mario for his actions, they were still friends and the more he thought about it, the more Toad realised he wasn't cut out for Peach. Toad was over that phase.

For a brief moment, Toad wondered what _did_ happen to him. _Oh! Of course! I got hit by a… spaceship…? Yeah, I'm not sure about telling Peach that…_ And Toad shouldn't have been sure about telling Peach that because she would have questioned the heck out of him. In an almost instant, Toad opened his mouth but not much came out.

"I - er - w-w-wait…" Toad mumbled, finding the correct words to finish his already fib-sounding response. He finished with "w-well you see, I… I think I fell?"

Toad realised how unconvincing he sounded. He hadn't really told a lie - even a white lie - well ever in his life. He just wasn't very good. And boy, did that show now. Even a deaf toad would be able to decipher his mouth movements as _"I'm lying, by the way."_ No, not completely accurate but close enough.

The Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom smelled the rat as if it was on her nose. But when Toad lied everyone could smell the rat, so this was nothing special.

"Riiiiiight," spoke Princess Peach. Then, remembering she was due at a friendly tennis match with Mario, decided to get to terms with Toad. "Seeing as your, well, on crutches, I am going to let you siphon through my fan mail and see what letters are worth replying too. The useful ones like questions or queries should be kept in a neat pile. The rest can go into the industrial-sized shredder - hand it to Karl over there, he'll do it for you."

"Hey Princess!" The 'Karl' called from halfway across the entrance hall in the castle. He was dusting.

It was no lie Princess Peach got fan mail. She was pretty popular among the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. So popular, in fact, there was so much mail, she had to get rid of her shredder and some space in a spare room to make room for an industrial-sized shredder to clear out the junk. Invented by some university student who got so much junk mail for the people who used to live in his house than he knew what to do with, came up with a new concept: dump all the paper in the funnel, and _bzzz._ No more whole A5 paper, just tiny pieces of A5 paper. The creator got rich off of this new (but relatively simple) concept and even a letter from Princess Peach saying something like _"This incinerator is so useful! I don't know what I'd have done if you didn't invent it."_

"You may open the letters, you have my permission. Any letter of importance should be kept in a separate pile from the important fan mail," Peach continued, "and I'm trusting you not to screw this up."

"Okay, your majesty," Toad declared, "I'll sort the mail."

Toad was pretty upset at this news, but then - you don't get to read royal mail everyday, do you?

…

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. Boy, this chapter is long. Don't expect so much in the future!**

 **Don't forget to favourite and follow if you enjoy what you see (these motivate me to publish more)!**


End file.
